lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zazu/Gallery
|-|The Lion King= Circleoflife4.png|Zazu flying to Pride Rock Zazu Bows.png|Zazu bows before Mufasa Zazu1.png|"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Zazu_Scar.png|Zazu and Scar Zazu-G.R.O.S..png|Zazu all slimey 16726.png|Zazu and Scar ZazuHidden.png|Zazu hides behind Mufasa Zazu-G.R.O.S.1.png Zazu2.png|Zazu during The Morning Report Zazu-G.R.O.S.2.png|Zazu singing 640px-Zazu_And_Simba.png|Simba pounces on Zazu File:ZAZUHDX16.png|Simba pounces Zazu SimbaŠok100.png|Simba and Zazu Zazu-G.R.O.S.3.png|Zazu and a Mole Water Hole.png|Zazu leads the cubs to the Water Hole Zazu-G.R.O.S.4.png Zazu.png Married2.png|"One day, you two are going to be married!" Quitesolittle.png|"Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair." Zazu-G.R.O.S.5.png Monkeys_Zazu.png|Zazu during I Just Can't Wait To Be King ZAZUFHAHDK.png| Mr_Banana_Beak.png|"That's Mr. Banana Beak to you, Fuzzy!" Banzai Ed Question.png Shenzidis.png|"I, madam, am the king's majordomo!" Run Cubbies.png|Zazu flees the hyenas with Nala and Simba Zazu-G.R.O.S.7.png|Zazu trying to escape Zazu-G.R.O.S.8.png Zazu-G.R.O.S.9.png Zazuklimaglavom.png Zazu-G.R.O.S.10.png Zazu-G.R.O.S.11.png Scar and Zazu.png ZazuŠook.png|Zazu after being hit by Scar ZazuŠook1.png|Zazu watching the invasion Bonecagezazu.png|"Oh I'd never have to do this for Mufasa." GeetsTimon15.png UhUhChant.png|Zazu with Timon and Pumbaa Zazu-G.R.O.S.12.png|Your Majesty End_Movie_Zazu.png|Zazu watches Simba ascend Sarabimourns.png|Zazu and Sarabi Mourning Simba and Mufasa |-|The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa= DayoffZazu.png|Zazu sleeping OnedayZazu.png|"Gopher!!!" Zazu_TP_Episode.png|Zazu looking for a book OuatZazu.png|Zazu holding the Pridelands Registration Form now cut into "Hakuna Matata" OuatZazu2.png TbtZazu.png OnedayZazu2.png|Zazu with Gopher OnedayZazu3.png|Zazu freaks out OnedayZazu8.png|Zazu realizes he forgot to count himself on the animal list OnedayZazu4.png|Zazu with the Jungle Inspector DayoffZazu2.png|Zazu relaxing OnedayZazu6.png OnedayZazu7.png OuatRafikiandZazu.png|Zazu with Rafiki OuatZazu5.png|Zazu laughs nervously OnedayZazu11.png DayoffZazu3.png|Zazu built a statue of himself DayoffZazu5.png OnedayZazu10.png DayoffZazu4.png|"What!!!" OuatZazu3.png OnedayZazu5.png OnedayZazu9.png|Zazu flying by two giraffes with their necks sticking from the ground DayoffZazu6.png DayoffZazu8.png Itsaliving.png|"It's a living." TbtZazu2.png|Zazu with a group of animals DayoffZazu7.png|Zazu proving to Jumbo Jumbo that it's his day off |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Zazuapproves.png|Zazu, when Kiara prepares to go on her first hunt ZazuRifRaf.png|Zazu in Simba's Pride MurderersOutsidersZazu.png|Zazu backing Simba up MurderersOutsidersZazu2.png|Zazu flying MurderersOutsidersZazu3.png|Zazu searching for Kiara MurderersOutsidersZazu4.png|Zazu MurderersOutsidersZazu5.png|Zazu MurderersOutsidersZazu6.png|Zazu MurderersOutsidersZazu7.png|Zazu MurderersOutsidersZazu8.png|Zazu notlikelove.png |-|The Lion King 1½= ToKing'sSoonZazu.png|Zazu talking to Mufasa Zazuelephantgraveyard.png|Zazu telling Mufasa about the hyenas. |-|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar= ifoundhimyourheighness.png zazuonarock.png zazutakingflight.png |-|The Lion Guard= "Can't Wait to be Queen" WalktoKilio.png|Zazu, Nala, and Simba leave Pride Rock Andtheirtraditions.png|Zazu with Nala and Simba Takeseriously.png|Zazu speaks to Nala and Simba Zazrock.png|Zazu on a rock Truebutits.png|Zazu comforts Simba Supposetis.png|Zazu with Nala and Simba Fluentin.png|Zazu talks to Nala and Simba Zazbrag.png|Zazu brags Thingslikethis.png|Zazu flies beside Nala and Simba Comenowsire.png|"Come now, sire!" Theseareunfortunate.png|Zazu comforts Simba Wonderfulones.png|Zazu comforts Simba Usealittle.png|Zazu with Nala and Simba OfcZaz.png|"Yes, of course!" TwiZaz.png|Zazu and Twiga TwigaZazbow.png|Zazu bows to Simba Embraceyourposition.png|Zazu sings "Duties of the King" Royaltrad.png|Zazu sings "Duties of the King" Delightingthe.png|Zazu sings "Duties of the King" Flysing.png|Zazu sings "Duties of the King" Singtrees.png|Zazu sings "Duties of the King" FlyoverPL.png|Zazu sings "Duties of the King" Inallofthewonder.png|Zazu sings "Duties of the King" SimaZaz.png|Zazu and Simba Notmuchfun.png|Zazu sings "Duties of the King" Tendtospread.png|Zazu sings "Duties of the King" Strollsav.png|Zazu sings "Duties of the King" Weirddance.png|Zazu sings "Duties of the King" Descend.png|Zazu sings "Duties of the King" HappySimbsing.png|Zazu and Simba EndDOTK.png|Zazu sings "Duties of the King" Morelikeit.png|Zazu with Nala and Simba WondZaz.png|Zazu speaks to Simba Aboutthataccent.png|Zazu lectures Simba Elephanteselesson.png|Zazu teaches Simba elephantese Zazskills.png|Zazu speaks elephantese MeaningZaz.png|Zazu and Simba Hadgoodonhim.png|Zazu explains an elephantese phrase SullenSim.png|Zazu and Simba Trytoencourage.png|Zazu speaks to Simba Losetemper.png|Simba roars at Zazu Ofcsire.png|An exhausted Zazu Practicese.png|Zazu with Nala and Simba Comingalongsire.png|"It's coming along, sire." Youllgetit.png|Zazu and Nala Hmmarrival.png|Zazu sees Kilio Valley ArrivedKilio.png|Zazu, Nala, and Simba arrive at Kilio Valley Kilio_Valley.png|Zazu overlooks Kilio Valley Simba i Nala smutni.png|Zazu with Nala and Simba Timefortribute.png|Zazu with Nala and Simba Giveafewwords.png|Zazu at Aminifu's funeral Matemboceremony.png|Zazu with Ma Tembo and Simba Youcandothissire.png|"You can do this, sire." Speaktoherd.png|Zazu with Ma Tembo and Simba Zazinterprets.png|Zazu shocked at Simba's mistake DidIsay.png|A shocked Zazu YeahnoZaz.png|A shocked Zazu Alwaysmadeuslaugh.png|Zazu with Ma Tembo and Simba Nicetorememb.png|Zazu with Ma Tembo and Simba Tembohug.png|Zazu watches Ma Tembo and Simba hug WelcomebackKion.png|Zazu returns to Pride Rock Happyfinish.png|Zazu with the royal family "The Kupatana Celebration" Kupaunity.png|Zazu directs a choir Animalchoir.png|Zazu directs a choir DirectZaz.png|Zazu directs a choir Wrongnote.png|Zazu hears Mbuni sing Stopchoir.png|Zazu stops the choir Mbuniswoop.png|"Mbuni!" CorrectMbuni.png|Zazu corrects Mbuni Rememberfortonight.png|Zazu corrects Mbuni ClapZaz.png|Zazu resumes practice Choircontinues.png|Zazu directs a choir |-|Other Media= Zazu_Puppet_Musical.png|Zazu puppet from the musical ZazuToy.png|Zazu plush from 1998 Happy meal Zazu_Disney_Parks.png Zazu_-_Disney_Universe.png|Zazu as he appears as a Costume Character in Disney Universe. TLK_musical_Zazu.png|Geoff Hoyle as Zazu Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries